


for him

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally has his DADA teaching job. Three days before the term starts he makes his way to his new classroom and lets himself just feel for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for him

Three days before the start of term Severus drifts into the classroom and takes a deep breath. After a few seconds he moves forward and lets long pale fingers drag along the top of a oak desk. His lungs feel too tight and his head too heavy. He shudders. Oh how he has craved this job and this classroom and this chance. Perhaps due to the curse it will not last long but then curses exist to be broken and the world is constantly changing. Perhaps he can do this. Perhaps he can keep this; a little something for himself.


End file.
